endlessoceanfandomcom-20200215-history
Pillars of Light
}} |Area = Cavern of the Gods |GR = C2-C3 |maxdepth = 185 feet (56 meters) }} The Pillars of Light are a location in the Cavern of the Gods in ''Endless Ocean: Blue World''. They are named after the direction they are facing - east, where the sun rises. In-Game Description "This huge hall, the counterpart to the Pillars of Shadow, leads to the Celestial Mausoleum. It contains a pod of Commerson's Dolphins." Flora, Fauna, and Geography Local Life What could be considered the most notable residents of the Pillars of Light are the three Singing Dragons that make their homes here. Other life includes the pod of Commerson's dolphins and a single Nomura's Jellyfish that swims around near the top of the area. At night, the only significant change in wildlife that occurs is the disappearance of the Singing Dragons. They are also absent during guided tours. Location and Geography The Pillars of Light are found in a hall that sprawls across coordinates C-2 and C-3, in the Cavern of the Gods in the Zahhab Region. This means that they are, of course, only accessible after the player has found the Cavern. However, the Pillars aren't immediately accessible as soon as the player finds the Cavern; before they can be entered, the player first has to have gone through the rest of the Cavern, entered the Celestial Mausoleum, and solved the puzzle involving the Dragon Flute and the mechanisms found inside the three statues inside of the Mausoleum itself. Once they've done so, the Song of Dragons echoes throughout the entire site, and the door to the Pillars of Light opens. (Before being opened, this door was a part of a massive mural that spans the walls of the Mausoleum, covered in hieroglyphs that end up being translated by Hayako Sakurai during the course of the expedition. Its other door, the one that faces directly out of the Cavern of the Gods, is also covered in hieroglyphs and a mural before eventually being opened during L&L Diving Service's escape from the Cavern's imminent collapse.) The Pillars of Light are about 10 stories in height, just like their west-facing counterpart, the Pillars of Shadow; at the top of the room is one of two entrances to the Celestial Mausoleum. The main entrance (the one not connected to the Mausoleum) is just across from the Stone Cavern Entrance. Notes *The singing dragons in the area cannot be ridden on, although they seem to be large enough. *This room, alongside its counterpart, is an allegory for the different times of day, with its position on the eastern side of the Cavern representing sunrise. This is further compounded by the friendly, excitable creatures that inhabit it. *Unlike the other landmarks in the Cavern, this room is the only one that does not play its introductory cutscene during the player's first visit. Instead, they cannot view it until they have reopened the ruins. Gallery Pillars of Light 2.png Pillars of Light 3.png Pillars of Light 4.png Pillars of Light 5.png Light1.jpg Light2.JPG SingingDragon.jpg|A singing dragon. Category:Cavern of the Gods Category:Landmarks Category:Ruins Category:Landmarks in Blue World Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World